


Mystic's Old Works: 1 - "Foxy's Wanderings"

by xMysticMagician



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Does blood and gore count as violence?, I mean Foxy does bite someone and shove their body in a suit so I guess so, i was inspired by rebornica a lot so i guess that shows, so young me chose the animatronic that //literally almost everyone// suspected it as being, this was also made back when people had no clue who did the bite of '87, warning for 2015 MLG humor sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMysticMagician/pseuds/xMysticMagician
Summary: Foxy wanders around the pizzeria and quite honestly, doesn't belong anywhere.==Hi! It's Mystic!I have decided to create a series of old fanfictions that I have written, with vast differences in fandoms. These works have been sitting in my Google Docs folders for years to rot and are largely unfinished, so I'm restricting myself to publishing the stories that I have mostly finished. This one in particular has been sitting in my folders since 2015.





	Mystic's Old Works: 1 - "Foxy's Wanderings"

The decommissioned pirate fox animatronic rigidly used his damaged, endoskeleton hand to unhinge his jaw, lined with incredibly sharp, lethal teeth, from the security guard's frontal lobe. As he did so, the night guard fell limply onto the tiled floor, blood spilling from her forehead and onto the ground, her hazel eyes glazed and lifeless. Foxy knew that he must’ve ruined her frontal lobe, just like what he did to a kid about 5 months ago. 

That brat was being rude to his mother and ignoring the staff members about getting too close to Foxy, and wouldn’t stop pulling his tail and causing his small rips to become larger by tugging on them. So, out of rage, Foxy bit him. The kid got placed in hospital and died a few days later, while Foxy got put out of order and replaced. He didn’t really feel any sympathy towards the brat, though. 

With blood dripping from his jaw, Foxy ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. The rustlike tang of blood always made him feel a little queasy. Down the hall, he heard Clyde complain about how Foxy made it first before storming away back down the corridor. Stupid rabbit. He hurriedly wiped his jaws, blood seeping into the dark red fur. That wasn’t smart.

Foxy took another glance at the guard and sighed. At least she was killed beforehand, so she wouldn't feel anything as he stuffed her into the Freddy suit. He leaned down, his leg joints creaking, and used his hand to hoist her over his shoulder, his large hook accidentally slicing to the bone in her forearm as he did so. Foxy winced.

Foxy began the long walk down the hallway, his endoskeleton feet clanging against the hard tiled floor, the guard's feet dangling down his back. He used his good arm to keep the body steady. As he finally reached the Parts and Service room, he used his right foot to kick the door three times. After the third, the door unlocked and opened. He stood face-to-face with Bonnie, who's face had been gutted and his right arm removed long ago. Bonnie nodded at the sight of the body and opened the door wider to let the pirate fox inside.

Inside the room, a yellowed, dim light flickered and oil was pooled in numerous places across the room. The pirate fox placed the body against a rather dirty wall of the room, and Chica, with her jaw permanently forced open, her endoskeleton head in almost full view, looked sadly at the guard's body and then turned her purple gaze to Foxy. "Sh-she was bare-ly e-e-even halfway through her second n-night... Poor k-kid." She murmured, her voice box glitching badly. She ended her statement with a pained sigh. With a whirr, Freddy got up off of the ground, placed his hat haphazardly on his head and turned to the two, his bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Bonnie stood near the door, his LED berry-bright eyes and gutted face made him incapable of physically showing any emotion. He rarely talked.

There was a quiet silence before Freddy cleared his throat, which caused the other three animatronics to lift their heads and turn to him.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Freddy asked, and the other three nodded solemnly. "Foxy, you caught her, so you shall do the honours." Freddy added. "The suit is in the corner over there," he used his right thumb to motion to a shadowed place in the right corner of the dusty room, where Foxy could barely see the Freddy suit's hand poking out from the darkness. "and for God's sake, get that blood out of your mouth. It's dripping all over the floor." Freddy stated sharply. Foxy didn’t answer and instead once again picked up the body of the night guard in a fireman's carry and plodded over to the shadowed area. Before long, a multitude of sickening crunches and pops were heard. Chica winced at the noise.

To drown out the noise of Foxy shoving the carcass into the suit, Chica started some conversation. "I-I heard that o-our replacements are glitching late-lately." she said, and Bonnie angled his ears towards her to show that he was listening and Freddy looked at her curiously. "Th-they just stare when-when they see adul-adults, an-and now the p-p-pizzeria is g-going to get sh-shut down a-a-and..." Chica drifted off and sighed."If only th-they just decided-d to repair u-us, no-none of this would ha-a-ave happened." Chica sounded like she was getting more upset with every word and a strange fluid started to run from her eyes. “W-we’re not u-ugly!” Freddy placed a gentle hand on her back, showing her that he was there for her as Chica angled her head down and lightly leaned on Freddy. Her locked servos on her arms made it hard. but she somehow managed it anyway.

In the background, Foxy grunted in frustration. The bone of the right forearm, the one that he accidentally cut, kept popping out of the flesh and just wouldn't go into the suit. With all his might, he shoved the arm inside the Freddy suit and with a sickening crunch, it did. Now, the guard's head was all that was left. Foxy wasn't looking forward to this. He did it as quick as he could by simply shoving her skull inside the suit. He winced as he heard a massive crunch, saw her eyeballs pop out and heard her teeth crack. Blood seeped from chinks in the suit and onto the dirty floor. It wasn't the cleanest of stuffings, but what was done was done.

"I'm done." Foxy called quietly, and Freddy glanced at him and nodded in recognition before turning back to Chica. Foxy bowed his head slightly with a squeak of complaint from his neck joints and plodded over to a secluded, dark side of the dirty room. He sat down and drew his knees to his chin with his tail curled up beside him. No matter where he went, it always felt like he was out of place.

Foxy sat there for a while, quietly reminiscing about happier days. Happier days when he was Captain Foxy, pirate of Pirate's Cove. He wasn't ruined. He wasn't abandoned. He used to entertain children with his programmed pirate stories, and used to perform with his best mate, Vixen, with her puppet that was a bright green parrot that entertained kids to no end. Now, Pirate's Cove had been demolished and replaced with Kid's Cove. Vixen was thrown there and left to suffer at the hands of toddlers. Now she was combined with another endoskeleton and completely destroyed, just a mangled hunk of parts. That's where her new namesake was driven from. The Mangle, as the employees of this wretched place called her. The previous animatronics that had been replaced with the "Toys" as Freddy calls them, now reside in this dirty room that only got cleaned when the cleaners came and took away the carcass-stuffed suit. But Bonnie always seemed to find a new one, which mystified the pirate to no end.

Foxy, on the other hand, had nowhere to go. There was nowhere for him.

After a while, Foxy got himself off of the ground and got to his feet, shoving the memories to the back of his mind once again. The blood from the guard had dried in his mouth, which created a rather disgusting feeling. He walked to the front door of the room and murmured a goodbye to the other three animatronics, and he received silence. Foxy shrugged to himself and was about to walk out of the door before Bonnie stepped in his path. Foxy cocked his head slightly to the right in confusion. "Thanks for visiting, Foxy." he murmured, and Foxy nodded. "Yer welcome, matey." Bonnie stepped out of his path, and Foxy smiled at him before stepping out of the dusty room. Bonnie quietly pulled the door closed behind him.

The pirate began to wander around the pizzeria, as free to do anything he liked for four hours. Through his aimless wandering, Foxy found himself at the entrance to Kid's Cove, where his ruined crewmate now rested. The door to the room was ajar, so Foxy quietly opened the door and stepped inside the well-lit room. Mangle raised her head as Foxy entered, and her miserable expression changed to a smile. "It's been awhile since you've dropped by. Hasn't it, matey?" she piped, her voice a little raspy from voicebox damage but energetic nonetheless. Foxy couldn't help but feel a little happy himself at her tone. He shut the door behind him, walked over to her and sat down beside her. Mangle placed her head on his right knee, not really able to do much else because of her mangled state. Her endoskeleton head floated nearby.

"So, how have ye been, Vixen?" Foxy asked, and Mangle gave the impression that she was shrugging. "It just seems that those lil' kids just can't keep their hands to themselves. Some little kid took my hook the other morning and I can't find it anywhere." she sighed. "I hope they haven't taken it home or somethin'... That's the only thing I have that reminds me of the good ol' Pirate Cove." Foxy felt saddened at Mangle's loss of her hook and the memories threatened to return again. He pushed them back. "I'll help ye find it, crewmate." Foxy promised, and Mangle smiled again. "I can always count on you, Foxy."

Foxy got up off of the floor and started looking around the room for the hook, while Mangle murmured to herself about someone taking her left foot the other day or something along those lines. The endoskeleton head also told stupid jokes to Mangle in its voice that sounded like radio static, and she laughed heartily at them. Most of the jokes contained something called MLG, and the endoskeleton head occasionally blasted loud airhorns that scared the shit out of Foxy.

After a while, Foxy found the hook underneath a pile of trash in a corner of the room, along with a yellow eye. The pirate walked back over to Mangle with the objects in his hands, and Mangle's eyes lit up as she saw them. "Where did you find these, matey?! I haven't seen these in forever!" she squeaked. Foxy gently placed the yellow eye in Mangle's empty eye-socket, and it rolled around in her head as it calibrated. When it did, Foxy put the pirate hook on what seemed to be her right hand and Mangle grinned widely. "Thanks fer the help, Foxy!" she piped. The endoskeleton blasted out one last, long airhorn just for the hell of it which made Foxy jump at the noise which he was sure echoed around the whole damn pizzeria.

"Get shrekt, filthy skrubb." The endoskeleton rasped with a grin, and Mangle laughed. Foxy wasn't sure what all of these airhorns meant and what "mlg" and "shrekt" were, and he wasn’t sue what “filthy skrubb” meant. The endoskeleton sure had a weird taste in humour, but Mangle loved it, so Foxy did his best to understand. "I'd better head off now, Vixen. See ye around, lass." Foxy said. "See you around, crewmate! Be sure to visit me soon!" Vixen replied, nuzzling her crewmate's leg. Foxy gave her an affectionate rub on the head, which caused Mangle to lightly churr. The endoskeleton played an airhorn sonata as Foxy walked out of the room. He gave a wave to the two before closing the door to Kid's Cove, and he sighed happily to himself. It was always fun visiting those two and it always lifted his spirits somewhat.

The pirate looked up at the Main Stage, where the three "toys" resided. Chick was busy trying to put her beak and eyelids back on in a pink handheld mirror and Fred was simply sitting on the edge of the large stage with nothing to do. Clyde was glaring at Foxy angrily with his large green eyes, presumably still butthurt about how Foxy killed the guard first while he was so close to doing so. "Go back to your wandering, pirate." Clyde called with a teasing tone, and Foxy rolled his eyes at the plastic blue rabbit. The plastic rabbit was nothing but trouble, honestly. Clyde said nothing more, but he snarled and glared at Foxy with more intensity than before. The pirate fox blinked, amused. He wondered how long he could keep that up.

At the sound of Clyde growling like a rabid poodle at Foxy, Chick put down her handheld mirror and waved at the latter. "Hey, Foxy! How's things?" she asked, and Foxy shrugged. "Could be better, as always. Oi just visited Vixen, so oi feel a bit happier now. Thanks for askin' lass." he replied. Chick looked a bit confused. "Who's Vixen?" she asked. Foxy sighed. "You guys know 'er as 'Mangle'." Foxy replied with a slight edge of disgust. Luckily, Chick didn't notice his tone. Chick gave a sound of recognition. "Oh! And you're welcome." she said. She then turned to Clyde and bonked him on the head with her hand mirror. "Stop staring, Clyde! It's rude!" she scolded, and Clyde immediately looked away. "I wasn't staring." the blue rabbit lied, casting a quick glare at Foxy before resuming his conversation with Chick which quickly escalated from scolding to full-on yelling at eachother. Fred rolled his eyes at his two bandmates and shrugged at Foxy. The pirate shrugged back, feeling more than awkward.

“Why do you always have to yell at me?” Clyde said, and pointed at Foxy. “Did you HEAR what tone he used at you?!” Chick put her hands on her hips. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it!” she said. Clyde made sarcastic hand movements. “Ohoho, I remember! That’s because everyone has to like you, Lil’ Miss Popular!” Clyde shot. Foxy could hear Endo’s gunshot sound effect and Mangle’s snickering from here. Foxy began to feel uncomfortable. “I’m just… going to go now.” Foxy said, and took a step back before scampering off before he did anything that would cause it to become worse.

The pirate went off at a light run down the Main Hall, his endoskeleton feet clunking on the cold, hard floor. He stopped as he reached the security room, and he looked down at the ground where the guard fell. There was dried blood on the floor where she bled out from her forehead, and Foxy sighed. He ran his tongue across his teeth again instinctively, making a face at the gross taste of dried blood. Foxy turned to look at the digital clock on the desk. It read 4:55AM. A little less than two hours left before his servos would lock up until the next night. 

Where should he go next? The Marionette didn't really like anyone and kept to herself, so that was out of the question. BB? No. Just no. The old animatronics? Well, maybe. Visiting the toys again wasn't an option. He could hear Chick and Clyde bickering again from here. Dropping by Mangle's was an option, but he was sure she was too busy talking to Endo and laughing at the argument. Foxy sighed again. He once again had nowhere to go. Foxy sat down next to the office desk with its upturned chair, and began to sing one of his old sea shanties from Pirate’s Cove that were programmed into his memory chip.

After he was finished, Foxy sighed. “There’s nowhere ta go fer ol’ Cap’n Foxy.” he muttered. “I've come to terms with that… but what are they gonna do with me?” he added softly to himself. “Them ol’ uns have the Parts And Service, Vixen has Kid’s Cove, the Puppet has the Prize Corner and I… I have nothing anymore.” Foxy drifted off sadly. 

He looked up from his floor level and saw a digital clock on the desk, which read 5:51AM. It’d be wise to return to the Parts and Service before his servos locked up. Foxy got up from the ground.


End file.
